Daring For The Truth
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: Jessie's bored, and Bo thinks it would be a great idea to play truth or dare: until it turns ugly. Woody is dared to kiss jessie, and it ends up affecting everyone. emotions are mixed, and hearts are broken. all over a small dare...
1. TICKLE MONSTER

**Yay! My second toy story story!... uhhh….anyway, this is what happens when Andy isn't home, and the toy story gang is bored. Set in between ts2 and ts3, so everyone is present :D truth or dare seems like a fun game, but things start to get too…dramatic. Let's see what happens!**

It was late in the summer afternoon, and the toys were quite bored. Andy and the family were going on a camping trip, but he had accidently forgotten his toys at home. They basically had the house to themselves for the next week.

"Woooooooooooody!" Jessie whined.

"For the love of god," woody muttered, "what now Jessie?"

"I'm bored!" she pouted.

"Then go do something," he said, messing with some of the toys. He was getting ready for the weekly toy meeting, and really didn't want to deal with Jessie at the moment.

"But there's nothing to do! I've already played with Bullseye, beat Buzz at checkers, let Bo Peep do my hair, and I played Buzz Lightyear of Star Command with Rex! _WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" _she cried, flailing her arms as if she were drowning in her boredom. Woody ignored her, and placed boxes on top of each other to create a podium.

"Woody!" she cried, but he didn't answer anymore. She sighed, then took a running jump and tackled him. They hit the ground with a loud _thump! _And Jessie was strangling Woody.

"GET OFF!" Woody gasped for air. He attempted to pull her hands from around his neck, but it didn't work. He then came up with a great idea. Her grabbed her shoulders and flipped her, catching her off guard. She squealed as woody landed on top of her. She used his tactic and ended up rolling across the floor with him.

"I can win this Woody! I know your secret!" she yelled, then pinned him down.

"What secret? You don't know any- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Woody began laughing loudly as Jessie attacked his sides and began to tickle him.

"g-get off!" he laughed.

"Oh look at that. It'll be all over the news tomorrow, 'Sheriff Woody defeated by his cowgirl side-kick, death by tickling," Buzz said sarcastically. Jessie immediately jumped up off of Woody, and ran for the space ranger. She grabbed him in a tight hug and yelled,

"Buzzy-kins!" Buzz laughed, and Woody made gagging noises.

"So what, cowboy? You don't like it when I give you pet names?" a lovely voice asked behind Woody. A cane pulled at his neck, and he was now looking at Bo Peep.

"u-uhm…" he couldn't respond, and Bo giggled.

"So who's the gross romantic one now, eh cowboy?" Buzz joked. They all laughed.

"Oh hey, guess what?" Jessie said excitedly to Buzz. She leaned down close to him and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm bored," then she giggled.

"Wooooow Jess, real smooth," he laughed, punching her on the shoulder.

'We should play truth or dare!" Bo suggested. Buzz and Woody looked horrified. Jessie let out an excited "YEEEEEE-HAWWW!" and grabbed their hands. "c'mon! Let's go have some fun!"

**So what did you think? Fabulous? Right? XD anyway, please R & R, I have no idea if I'm going to try to continue this or not.**


	2. truths, dares, and kisses

**Alright, second chapter in one night! Woot woot! Anyway, this is my second chapter, and I hope to make it a little more…..dramatic than the first XD**

**WAIT! ONE LAST THING! A shout out to dear Shelly and Safi Kittykat :) ****I know you hoped for a juicy chapter, and I'm hoping I can fulfill your wishes lol I am sending you both toy story toys via pizza plant trucks XD ANYWAY I do not own toy story!**

Jessie pulled them under the bed and barked the order "stay here!" then bolted out from underneath the bed. She returned within a few minutes with Hamm, Rex, Slinky, and the Potato Heads.

"I thought they should join in on the fun!" she said. They all formed a circle; the only bit of light came from the crack by the wall.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Woody asked. No one raised their hand, not even Jessie.

"Fine, I'll start," he looked over everyone in the circle to find his victim. "Slinky!" he yelled suddenly, "truth or dare?"

"I'll go on the safe side and go with truth." He decided. Woody thought for a few minutes, then asked,

"Have you ever had a crush on one of the other toys?" he asked him. Slinky hesitated.

"C'mon, you have to tell the truth Slink," Buzz said.

"Alright, fine. In the beginning, I always thought Bo was kinda cute, BUT that was it. She was just cute." He defended himself. They all laughed.

"Well slink, I always thought you were cute too," Bo joked.

"Alright, now it's Slink's turn!" Mrs. Potato Head said excitedly.

"I pick Buzz Lightyear as my victim!" he said, turning towards the space ranger. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm a strong toy unlike some dogs I know, so I'll pick dare," he gloated.

"_oooooooooooooo_ _burn!" _everyone laughed.

"You're gonna pay for that space toy, I dare you to…" he was quiet, then looked at Jessie. An evil smile crept across his face. Buzz's smirk quickly faded as he looked to where Slinky was looking.

"I DARE YOU TO PROPOSE TO JESSIE!" he yelled out. Everyone went silent. Buzz and Jessie both blushed like crazy.

"What? Brave little space ranger is afraid of a little dare?" Slinky teased. His smile grew even larger.

"w-what? A-are you kidding me? T-this should be…..easy….." he stuttered and stumbled. He got up, and walked over to Jessie. She got up as well, her face as red as a cherry tomato. Buzz got down on one knee, and looked up at Jessie.

"J-Jessie, uhm…" he trailed off. Bo giggled, and Woody was having a hard time not rolling over in laughter.

"Make it good Buzz, tell her _why_ you wanna marry her," Slinky was on a role, and he wasn't going to his golden chance slip away. Buzz gulped, and started again,

"J-Jessie, ummm…..e-ever since y-you came to Andy's room, I was…..hooked," his speech became more natural, as if he was actually asking Jessie to marry him.

"You're exciting, fun, positive, and the only girl in this house hold with real hair," he laughed. Both of them were still blushing.

"Jessie, will you marry me?" the question hung in the air, and everyone expected Jessie to answer.

"Well, to quote myself, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met! Of course I'll marry you!" she said happily. Everyone cheered. Buzz got up, and hugged Jessie.

"Awwwwwwwwww," everyone said dreamily.

"Not bad. For a space toy," Hamm said. "Definitely have to say that was the _cheesiest _proposal I have _ever _seen."

"Oh yeah bacon bits? How many proposals have you actually _seen?_" Buzz questioned with a smirk. Hamm kept quiet after that.

"Alright, who's next?" Buzz said, looking around the circle. He found the chosen one in the corner.

"Rex! Truth or dare?" the space ranger asked.

"Truth!" Rex said quickly. Buzz then got a fabulous idea.

"Alright Rex, who's your favorite: me, or Woody?" everyone went silent.

"Well, uhm, Woody has been here longer but Buzz has a video game but Woody has a TV show so I pick buzz! No wait Woody! No Buzz! Woody! BUZZ! WOODY!" he went hysterical, just like normal.

"Ok Rex, since you love us so much, you can just pass," Buzz teased. Rex sighed in relief, then fainted.

"Fabulous," Woody muttered.

"I'll go," Bo Peep offered. They all nodded.

"Mr. Potato Head, truth or dare?" she asked the plastic spud.

"Dare," he said proudly.

"Ooooh, you're such a brave spud," Mrs. said dreamily. Mr. Potato Head just smiled in satisfaction.

"Ok, I want you and Mrs. Potato Head to switch all of your pieces, EXCEPT for your eyes and mouth," both of them stopped moving. Mr. Potato Head growled, but then took of his parts. The Mrs. followed. They switched, and well, everyone had a good laugh.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play Bo, I'm going to get you back." Mr. Potato Head said, his now red hat falling off slightly.

"WOODY!" he quickly turned to the sheriff, "TRUTH, OR DARE?" he demanded.

"You're kinda scarin' me here Mr. Potato Head, but I chose DARE!" Woody yelled out triumphantly.

"Alright, I got a good one to get back at Bo….I…." He hesitated, making everyone nervous.

"DARE YOU TO KISS JESSIE!"

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger :D I'm such an evil person XD if I can I will try to fit in one more (probably short) chapter tonight before going to bed. SO! Please R&R, I really enjoy reading your reviews 8D OH! AND ONE MORE SHOUTOUT TO SWEET BLOODED VAMPIRE GIRL FOR THE REVIEW I JUST RECEIVED A LITTLE WHILE AGO. That is all :D**


	3. woody vs the dare

**And here I am, yet again :D the evil lady that leaves you with cliffhangers and begging for more! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but it will probably be short. :(**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOY STORY. But I do own the fabulous truth questions and dares XD**

Everyone stopped. Woody looked over at Jessie, and Jessie looked over at Woody.

"Do I have to?" he asked, turning back to Mr. Potato Head.

"That's going too far," Buzz and Bo said at the same time.

"I never agreed to this," Jessie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You never said what was going too far. And blame your girlfriend over there woody, not me," Mr. Potato Head said. Woody groaned. He looked over at Jessie and grimaced.

"That's gross! She's like, my sister!" he complained.

"I bet you had feelings for her when you met," Hamm nudged.

"I have absolutely no comment on that," Woody huffed. Ok, so maybe he liked her a _little _bit in the beginning, but his heart belongs to Bo Peep.

"Oh ho ho! So he doesn't deny it!" Slinky scoffed.

"Slink I thought you were on my side!" Woody whined.

"Just one little kiss Woody, that's all it is," Mr. Potato Head encouraged. Woody huffed. He always stayed true to his dares.

"I'm going to regret this…." He muttered. He quickly scooted closer to Jessie, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then quickly scooted away.

"What kind of a kiss was that?" Rex demanded. Oh hey, he was awake!

"A SMALL ONE. take it or leave it," Jessie muttered.

"I think maybe we should be done with the game now," Buzz suggested. Bo, Woody, and Jessie all agreed. They all got out from under the bed.

"Wow, is it already night time?" Woody asked, looking out at the window at the full moon.

"I guess so," Buzz said, looking out the window as well.

"We can all sleep on the bed tonight!" Rex said excitedly. Everyone made their way up the bedspread, and onto the bed.

"Hey Woody?" Buzz said, touching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Buzz?"

"Thanks for not…..making out with Jessie," Buzz said, realizing how foolish he sounded.

"You're thanking me? Really Buzz? I wouldn't do that anyway, she's like a sister to me, remember?" he said.

"Yeah, but you didn't deny you liked her before," Buzz teased him.

"Ok ok, so I liked her _for a few minutes! _But that was it!" he sighed. Buzz just laughed.

"You are a sad strange little man," he said, using his favorite catch-phrase.

"Hey, would you mind if I borrow Woody for a second?" Jessie asked, coming up behind them.

"Sure, go ahead," Buzz said, then began to climb up the bed spread, "oh, and sheriff; keep your hands off my cowgirl," he teased, then climbed all the way up.

"They're never gonna let us live that down, are they?" Jessie sighed. She was twirling her braid, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"No, I guess not," Woody agreed, "so what did you need me for?"

"Well uhm, I just wanted to ask…it's stupid, never mind," She said, turning back to the bed. Woody gently grabbed onto her arm and said,

"Wait Jess." She clambered back down, and stood in front of him.

"Ok, I just have one question. Did….did you like me, before?" she asked quietly. She kept her head low, trying to avoid his gaze.

_Crap, what do I tell her? Do I tell her I liked her then realized I loved Bo? CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP._

"well, I _used _to like you, but then…..but when we came home I saw Bo again and you immediately like Buzz and he liked you…..and, well, you're more like a sister to me." He responded.

"Oh, ok, good. Just checking." She said hastily.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded.

"Did you…..ever like me?" silence. _Good god, you just had to ask woody, didn't you? _He mentally kicked himself for asking.

"Yes," she sighed, leaning against the bed, "I liked you a lot….I mean, how couldn't I? You were the amazing sheriff that saved me from ever having to go back to storage, and you made my life complete. Well….I mean, don't take that like I mean that I l-loved you or something, then of course I laid eyes on Buzz and…" she trailed off, realizing she was rambling. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, I understand," he whispered.

"Thanks Woody," she said. He pulled away, and offered her a hand. "c'mon, I hear sleep calling us." He knew that it would all blow over in the morning, and things would be fine. But what he hadn't anticipated is what happened later that night.

**Oh boy! Another cliffhanger! :D anyway, 3****rd**** chapter in one night, well, now its past midnight, and im up writing just for you guys...and I am very proud of it, thank you very much. I apologize that it was so short, but if I had continued, it would have been longer than the one before it. I swear tomorrow when I don't have a time limit I will try to write at least to chapter 5 (I plan on having somewhere around 7ish) R&R, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! im thinking about changing the name of my story, but i dont have any good ideas :/ please leave me your ideas they will be greatly appriciated! :D**


	4. counting horses instead of sheep

**Wow! I have received so many reviews! Thank you to all of you! When I checked my email this morning I had at least 5 new reviews, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *big hugs for my reviewers!* ok, that was slightly weird, but anyway, you all have given me the willpower to continue this story, so I promise this will be done…IN A WEEK! If I don't, a week and a half XD ok, enough of my rambling. OH WAIT! ONE LAST THING!**

***ahem* THANK YOU TO CHIRO-THE-DRAGON, FOR GIVING ME THE FABULOUS NEW NAME OF THE STORY. Yes, your ideas were slightly cheesy, but I still liked them :D virtual cookie for you XD**

**Disclaimer: toy story rightfully belongs to Disney/Pixar, but their romances belong to me now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

Woody was sleeping soundly next to his friends. He was enjoying a good dream about Andy, when he was woken up by the soft sound of crying. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room to find where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from the toy box. So he hopped down off the bed, trying not to wake anyone. He opened the lid to find Jessie, huddled in the corner.

"Jessie, are you ok?" he asked. _Of course she's not ok Woody! SHES IN A BOX CRYING. _Another mental kick for Woody. With a sniffle she replied with,

"I-I had a bad dream, and I couldn't sleep, and I was crying, and I didn't wanna wake ya'll up, so I climbed in here but it locked and I couldn't get out," she sniffled. Woody hopped inside the toy box with her.

"c'mon, I'll help you out," he said.

"I can't, I don't wanna wake anyone else up." She sniffed, another tear sliding across her face. Woody sighed, and sat down next to her. He grabbed her in a tight hug, and gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Jessie. Can you tell me what the dream was about?"

"I-I was stuck in storage, a-and you and Buzz were with me, and you two were fightin' and it….it scared me."

"Why were we fighting?" Woody asked. _You already know the answer you idiot._

"Cause you both….loved me…." she whispered. She cuddled up closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was just a dream Jessie, Buzz and I would never fight about you, ever." He said.

"I know that, but it's still bugging me," she responded.

"Its cause of the kiss, isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess so….." she trailed off.

"Well," he said, trying to change the subject, "you better get some sleep Jess." She gripped his cowboy vest and whispered,

"Don't leave me, please." Her eyes showed more helplessness than Woody had ever seen. It broke Woody's heart. He smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I won't ever leave you Jessie, I promise." He murmured. She smiled. A few minutes later she whispered,

"I'm still having trouble sheriff."

"Try counting sheep, that's what I always do," he told her.

"Can I do horses instead? Oh! Oh! With a ranch, and a huge prairie, with a bunch of little critters in it!" she said excitedly.

"You always have to blow things out of proportion, don't you Jessie?" Woody laughed.

"yes, yes I do." She whispered, and began to count horses. He waited a few minutes, and she was beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you Woody," she whispered faintly. Woody was shocked, but almost immediately responded.

"I love you too Jessie," then he fell asleep with the thoughts of horses and Jessie filling his mind.

**Another short one, IM SORRY IM SORRY! But this is when things get interesting, am I right? XD anyway, please R&R, I always enjoy reading your reviews :D**


	5. things get difficult

**And I am back again! :D time for chapter 5, as promised! Second chapter and its still morning ^^; well, it won't be for long XD ANYWAY I am honored to receive your reviews, so please keep sending them :) I'm sorry if I'm not very good at affectionate things, the last story I wrote had a **_**little **_**bit of romance in it, but not that much :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own toy story, all rights go to Disney/Pixar….blah blah blah…..XD**

Buzz woke up early that morning. The sunlight beat down on his face, and he didn't like it. He looked around, to find everyone still sleeping but Woody and Jessie. _Where are they? _Buzz wondered. His gut was telling him it was something bad. He hopped down off the bed, and looked around for them. He checked under the bed, on the shelves, in the hallway, in molly's room, the living room, then decided to return to Andy's room. He spotted the toy box in the corner and realized he hadn't checked there.

He opened the lid, to find Jessie and Woody sound asleep. _With their arms around each other. _

"That back-stabbing good-for-nothing cowboy," Buzz muttered angrily. In his attempt to get down, he kicked the side of the toy box, making Jessie and Woody wake up.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you guys, you just go back to cuddling and pretend I was never here," he said, anger oozing from his voice. Woody and Jessie jumped apart from each other.

"Buzz wait!"

"It's not what you think!"

"We didn't!-"

"We wouldn't!-"

"BUUUUUUZZZ!" they yelled together.

"I better go talk to him," Woody said, climbing out of the toy box, then helped Jessie climb out too. He ran around the house, trying to locate his space ranger friend. He finally found him downstairs, watching TV.

"Buzz, we gotta talk," he said, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Go away," Buzz muttered.

"It wasn't what you think it was," woody tried to explain.

"Then tell me what it was Woody, cause it really looked like you were making a move on Jess," buzz said angrily.

"I swear that I wasn't making moves on her or anything! I swear! It was just that last night I woke up and I heard her crying and she was in the toy box and I tried to comfort her! That was all!" he explained. He placed his head in his hands.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Buzz," he finished. Buzz sighed. Could he really trust Woody? _Of course you can! He's your best friend for god's sake! _

"Alright cowboy, I believe you." He finally said.

"Thanks Buzz," Woody said, breathing a sigh of relief. Buzz clicked off the TV, and walked back to Andy's room. Jessie and Bo were talking, but got up when Buzz and Woody came over.

"Well?" Jessie asked.

"I told him what happened, and he understands," woody said with a smile. Jessie smiled and attacked Buzz in a bear hug.

"I knew you would!" she said, holding on to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled.

"And Jessie explained to me as well," Bo said to Woody.

"Good, so I don't have to explain it again," Woody sighed. He grabbed Bo around her waist and held her close. Then Bullseye decided to come over and lick his face.

"Get off Bullseye!" Woody laughed, trying to swat him away. His other hand still held Bo Peep. They all laughed at him.

"And we're all happy at last," Jessie laughed, then leaned on Buzz. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should play truth or dare again!" She said suddenly.

"….." no one said anything.

"Ok, we'll play the clean way! With rules!" she sighed. They all laughed.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to kiss anyone I don't want to," Woody said.

"Awwww, I planned on having you kiss Buzz," Bo joked. Woody and Buzz looked at each other, and shuddered.

"c'mon! Let's go play!" Jessie yelled, pulling them under the bed again.

"Ok, Buzz! Truth or dare?" Jessie asked. He thought about it.

"Truth," he answered. She thought for a few minutes.

"If you had the chance, would you really propose to me?" she asked, a giant smile was plastered all over her face.

"Of course," he answered quickly, his face turning a bright red.

"Ok, my turn!" Buzz said, "Woody! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I've had enough of dares," he laughed.

"Back when I was a new toy, did you push me out of the window on purpose?"

"Really Buzz? You have to bring that up? For the last time, I DID NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO FALL OUT OF THE WINDOW," he sighed exasperatedly. They laughed at him.

"Bo," he decided, "truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm feeling brave today," she said. Woody thought for a minute.

"I dare you to color on your sheep with crayons," he said, an evil smirk on his face. She gasped.

"Fine, but later," she muttered.

"Jessie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"…..did you enjoy kissing woody?" she asked. Everyone fell silent and waited for her answer.

"well, I wouldn't exactly call it kissing, I mean, it was an itty bitty kiss, so I guess I can't really say that I did….so…no, I guess not…" she trailed off.

"Ok, maybe this was a bad idea," Woody spoke up.

"Sorry I asked, I was honestly curious," Bo laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch those Woody's Round Up videos we found in the attic a few months ago," Jessie said, getting up from her spot. They watched sadly as she left.

"Sorry," Bo whispered. Woody wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok," he said.

"Should I go talk to her?" Buzz asked. Bo shook her head.

"She needs some time to think," She said.

"Think about what?"

"I think she's still dwelling on the kiss, that's why I brought it up, I wanted her to get her feelings out…..but then I guess _both _of you were here, and I immediately realized it was a bad idea as soon as I said it," she muttered.

"I agree," Buzz said.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Let's say it was the other way around, wouldn't you still be thinking about it if you were dared to kiss me?" Buzz asked Bo. Woody shuddered at the thought.

"Exactly," Buzz said.

"Alright, I can see this is basically my fault since I went through with the dare, so I'm going to go talk to her to straighten everything out, ok?" Woody said, standing up.

"You shouldn't!" Bo warned.

"I'm going to anyway, before this situation gets worse," he said, then climbed out from under the bed.

**I got writers block about half way through T.T I'm sorry if I seems like I rambled and didn't make any sense -.- but trust me, I already have the next chapter planned out :D thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them greatly! And, to those of you who love Woody/Jessie pairings, after I am done with this story I'm going to write a small one shot with that pairing :D just for you guys XD**

**-toXthoseXthatXiXlove**


	6. deciding what i feel inside

**Ok, I have received a few reviews that are worried about the pairing at the end, now, I won't spoil it or anything, but most of you will probably be happy. :) anyway, this is chapter 6, which some of you buzz/Jessie fans may not like too much…. :/ BUT IT HAS VITAL INFO TO THE STORY SO YOU MUST READ!...that is all :D**

**I don't own toy story….you all know that…..**

Woody crept down the stairs, and watched Jessie pace around the living room.

"C'mon Jess, think. Did you really enjoy that kiss? You didn't did you? You love Buzz…..but the kiss…..stop it Jessie! You're going to screw up everything!" she was arguing with herself. Woody hid behind the couch, then came out.

"Jess…?" he asked softly. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Geez Woody! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him, taking a seat on the ground.

"Sorry Jess…..I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you," he apologized.

"Bout what?" she asked.

"Jess, don't play stupid, you know what I want to talk about," he sighed, taking a seat in front of her.

"fine, but I really don't wanna talk about it," she muttered.

"I know you don't, and neither do I, but we have to or this is going to get worse," he said, taking her hand in his.

"fine," she muttered again.

"Jessie, why are you letting it bother you so much?" he asked her.

"because it brought back memories…..and feelings….." she confessed. _This is baaaaad. _Woody thought.

"Jessie, you know how badly this could end," he sighed. _What could possibly make this worse? _

"you don't think I already know that Woody? I could hurt everyone I love and ruin friendships…." She then began to cry. _Don't do anything stupid Woody, don't do anything stupid….._ He grabbed Jessie in a hug. _Ok…..don't listen to me….. _

"Jess, you can't let one little dare affect how you think and feel," He tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, but I just can't get it out of my head," she murmured weakly. "just think about it Woody, what would have happened if we had gone to Tokyo? Would our relationship change…?" She asked him. He stopped. _What do I say? Do I say what I'm really feeling?...what are you feeling? _He asked himself. Then he knew exactly.

He placed his hand underneath her chin, and lifted her head up, her eyes widened, and he hesitated. Then Jessie took charge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. They held like this for what felt like forever. When they pulled apart, Woody asked,

"Do you know what you're feeling now…?" she looked down at the ground.

"Same shoes, same hats, practically the same thing," she mused. "but…..not the same feeling." She hugged him tightly, then released him. She looked worried, but Woody just smiled.

"Then we're thinking the same thing." She smiled, and hugged him one last time. She gasped. He quickly let go.

"What?"

"B-Buzz, he was there…..on the stairs…..OH NO! HE SAW US!" she gasped. _You are an idiot Woody. _Another mental kick for the cowboy.

"Stay here Jess, I'll go handle it," he got up quickly and ran up the stairs.

**Cliffhanger :D I don't know if all of you understand it, but I hope you got it. If you did not: THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER. THEY LOVE BO OR BUZZ. BUT! What exactly did Buzz see? Well, you will find out in chapter 7 :D**


	7. try to explain this to your best friend

**Alas, my story shall come to an end soon :( maybe another 2 chapters including this one, then it shall be done. But! Fear not my loyal readers! (lol) I shall continue to make one-shots and other toy story stories to keep my life as a writer going :D thank you for your support! It means a lot to me!**

**For the last frickin time, I DON'T OWN THIS, OK?**

Woody bolted up the stairs, and quickly caught up to Buzz.

"Buzz! Wait!" he cried.

"What do you want Woody?" he stopped running and turned towards the cowboy.

"It's not what you think Buzz! Honestly!" He tried to explain, but Buzz cut him off.

"It's not what I think? I SAW Woody, how do you explain that, huh?" he demanded. Woody groaned.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to feel betrayed by my best friend and the girl I love," he said, looking away from Woody.

"How do I explain this…" Woody trailed off. "Ok buzz, I just want you to listen. Ok?" Buzz nodded in agreement.

"We kissed, and we didn't feel anything, ok? No sparks. No butterflies. No fireworks. No nothing! Because she loves you and I love Bo!" he tried his best to explain his emotions.

"How can I be sure….?" Buzz asked after a few minutes.

"She picked _you _Buzz, not _me. _She totally freaked when she saw you on the stairs watching us. She _loves _you, you idiot! So go out there and tell her you still love her!" he yelled. Buzz couldn't help but smile.

"You know Woody, I was really tempted to start a fight with you, but then I thought about it, and I realized something: I have an advantage, cause you hit like a girl," Buzz laughed.

"I'll ignore that. So still friends?" Woody asked, holding out his hand. Buzz took his hand and shook it.

"For infinity and beyond." Woody patted him on the back.

"Go get em space ranger!" he yelled as he ran for Andy's room.

Jessie couldn't help but to pace around the living room, hoping Woody was fixing things with Buzz.

"Excuse me Miss," she looked up quickly at the sound of her favorite space ranger's voice, "you look a little bit sad. Do you think I could help?"

"Buzz!" she yelled, and pounced on him. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping he would never have to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry for this," she murmured, hugging him even tighter.

"It's ok Jess, just don't do it again," he whispered against her hair.

"I won't, because I love you Buzz." It was the first time she had ever told him that.

"I love you too Jessie." All he could do was hold her tighter, and hope that everything would be ok.

**:) What else is there to say? XD I'm thinking two more chapters, the next shall be Bo and her reaction, then the final will be the ending. What do you guys think? XD and I apologize for the short chapter, BUT IM TIRED. I'm going to go see ts3 again tomor- OMG? IS IT REALLY 12:42? CRAP! Ok, scratch that, I'm going to go see it again **_**today. **_**It will probably bring some new ideas to mind, so be ready for an onslaught of ideas! XD Please R&R! I wanna know how you reacted!**


	8. partners:always have been,always will be

**ugh! This is horrible! My laptop is stuck in my room while one the little kids my mom babysits is taking a nap! A NAP! And now I am stuck on my mother's computer, writing on Microsoft word 2003! 2003! **

**OH! And as a response to selena Gomez fan 4927, no, woody and Jessie have realized they don't love each other like that…**

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY STORY! I'm sorry that I cut it back about a chapter, but it was too short so I had to end it ;-; **

**I DON'T OWN TOY STORY *cries***

Woody took a deep breath and walked up to Bo.

"Hey Bo, can we talk?" he asked her. She looked at him and tried to conceal her worry.

"Sure Woody," she said. He pulled her out into the hallway. He immediately began explaining what happened, but she stopped him.

"You _kissed _her?" she demanded, getting ready to whack him upside the head with her shepherd cane.

"Yes, but that's not the point! The point is that when we kissed we didn't feel anything! I only love you Bo, and only you!" he said.

"I don't care Woody! You kissed her, just to see what you felt for her? I can't believe you Woody." She said, and pushed past him.

"Bo….." he whispered her name, and leaned against the wall. _You cowboy, are an idiot, _He mentally yelled at himself. The mentally kicking himself was getting old, so he mentally punched himself instead.

"WOOOOOOOODY!" a voice cried, then someone jumped on him. It was Bo. She wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go.

"I'M SORRY I ACTED THAT WAY. I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA LOSE YOU!" she cried. He wanted to laugh, but knew she would be angry at him if he did.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME!" she cried, holding him tighter. He sighed, and kissed her to silence her. She immediately stopped talking. He held her close and whispered,

"It's my fault, and I never plan on losing you. I love you Bo." Woody was actually shocked at the way she reacted. She _never _lost her cool, even in the worst situations.

"I love you too Woody, and don't you ever forget that," she said, finally calmed down. Bo wrapped her arms around his necked and attacked him with kisses.

"Woody and Bo Peep, sittin' in a tree!" Jessie sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Buzz joined in. Woody pulled away from Bo and stuck his tongue out at his friends. They laughed. **(AN: this is where I changed back over to word 2007, so the format got a little screwed up, sorry!)**

"Next time I see you two kissing, I'll be sure to make fun of you," Woody said, wrapping his arm around Bo Peep's waist.

"You still hit like a girl," Buzz muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," he put on a fake smile, and Bo and Jessie cracked up laughing. Just then, Slinky peaked his head outside of Andy's door.

"Hey guys we're gonna play scrabble, you wanna join us?" He asked them.

"I'm game," Woody said.

"I'll beat you cowboy," Buzz said, walking over to him.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, _Mrs. Nesbit._" Buzz twitched slightly.

"I-I'm going to kill you," he whispered murderously.

"You gotta catch me first oh plastic one!" Woody yelled, then bolted into Andy's room. Buzz followed and chased him around the room. Jessie and Bo laughed as they watched their lovers run around chasing each other.

"They're best friends, nothing can come between them," Bo said after a few minutes of silence.

"Not even a few girls like us," Jessie agreed.

**Later that night**

Woody sat alone on the Window sill. The rain was pouring down outside, and he was enjoying the storm. He didn't notice Jessie climb up on the windowsill with him.

"Hey howdy hey," she said softly.

"Hey…" he trailed off. She looked out the window for a little while.

"Andy is coming home soon," She said after a few minutes. Woody just nodded.

"I think its funny how he'll come home to us toys, and play with us, as if nothing has changed," she whispered quietly.

"Nothing has changed Jess," Woody said. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled right back.

"Nothing ever will change, will it?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Change is inevitable. But in our case, I think we can avoid it," he responded, leaning his head against the window.

"Hey Woody?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"….thanks."

"For what?"

"For getting us through this…." Woody could have sworn he saw her blush.

"I didn't do it Jess, _we _did it. Together." He smiled softly.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah….I guess that makes us partners in crime," Woody laughed.

"Always have been."

"Always will be."

**END**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten over the past…..2 days! XD I really hope you liked the ending :) again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


End file.
